Some like it Wicked
by RareRaven
Summary: Kristin has always been in fear of two things werewolves and the one vampire who has his sights set on her or her blood she's not sure which, she's always been able to evade him till now, she wants answers and the only way she's going to get them is threw him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a start its clearly not finished sorry its small. Next one will be bigger and better I promise. This is my second story so I'm still working on my confidence in posting.**

 **Please comment on any changes you think it needs.**

My barefeet pounded on the dry packed dirt, twigs snapped at my face, my arms and my legs. The screams of my family spurred me on, they were dead, ripped apart their limbs burning in a pile by the fire. My sister hung limply in the creatures arms its snout hurried into her ripped open throat. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, her eyes glassy and dead. I ran and ran I didn't even know where I was going but I was wanting to live. I heard its feet pounded behind me, its heavy breathing sent shivers down my spine. I was spinning crashing into a tree, my hands instinctly flew to myside were a fresh stream of blood soaked my shirt. I squeezed my eyes shut I was surly next. I felt nothing, heard nothing except my frantic breathing.

"Do not worry Kristin, I'm going to make sure your alright." A silent whisper choked out threw clenched teeth,a wrist pressed firmly against my mouth as a coppery tasting blood filled it. I instinctly gagged spitting it all over myself. "Stop fucking fighting me." He hissed "you won't remember any of this" his eyes bore into my skull, I slip into a dream like state unable to fight anymore.

I woke up with a start,my heart pounded its way against my rib cage, my lungs were burning for oxygen and I was scared out of my mind. " its just a dream, get a grip!" I hissed at myself.

A faint knocking startled me out of my daze before I released a bloodcurdling scream. "Krisc are you okay?" A small petie red head asked softly. Her bright green eyes filled with worry.

"Yes Amy...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake everyone." I sigh heavily an clutch my thin sheet closer around my body as to give it some sort of reassurance.

"Oh Hunny were just worried about you." Amy was the oldest out if the five of us an we all looked up to her, but I knew she was lying she was only worried about the others, I was expendable dead weight you might say. "Was...was he in it?" She raised and eyebrow at me awaiting my answer, but why wouldn't she the only time I had these horrifying nightmares was when he was near.

I simply nodded my head and stared blankly ahead. He was always going to hunt me, there was never going to be a way to escape him.

I watched Amy's face twist into leader form. "He's close!" She shouted and everyone scrambled back to their rooms where no doubt they were arming themselves and awaiting any further information.

"Amy." I choke my lungs still not working "it's been three months why now?" Im dreading her answer, the blackness closing in on me threatening to cut off my breathing again.

"To be honest, we've been moving around a lot, he probably had a hard time tracking your scent...try to get some sleep were leaving tomorrow." She softly shut my door and I listened to her faint footsteps down the hallway.

I flop back onto my pillows with a heavy sigh, my thoughts wondering to him. How close was he? Was he watching me right now? What did he want with me? So many thoughts, so many questions. *yeah like sleep is even an option* I pursed my lips and padded over the window.

A faint glow casted by the moon bathed everything in a faint light. Two icy blue eyes caught mine. *oh fuck he's here.* I feel the color wash from my face as a grin creeping up on his face. Its to late, he's found me, I can't run anymore.

He slowly retreated to the shadows awaiting my move, if I go my friends could be spared, if I don't he's going to kill me slowly and painfully. I back slowly until I ran into my bed, my knee's trembled and at once they just gave out. I collapsed into a pile on the floor. *why fucking me* I scream at myself and run my hands roughly through my blonde hair.

I quickly got to my stomach and dug around under my bed for the first bag my hands got ahold of, I didn't have much so a backpack would do as I started shoving the first thing my hands came across. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a cotton T-shirt an tipped toed across the room back to the window, very slowly lifting it wincing when it squeaked.

"I'm sorry Amy." I whispered and threw myself out the window landing lightly on the balls of my feet. I hurried my way past dark houses and flickering street lights.

"Well...well...well what do I have here?" His voice was cold clearly pissed at me.

*fucking run!* my subconscious screamed at me. I shallower my fear and slowly turned to face him. Running was going to get me no where not when he's evolved.

"Hello Elijah." I gulped trying to squash my fear. His eyes were pitch black, he was truly pissed and I had to tread lightly.

"Why do keep running from me?" He asked chuckling and pushed a stay piece of hair behind my ear. My body recoiled at his touch.

"Other then the fact your a vampire and your very being terrifies me, why dont you ask yourself that question." I spat back feeling a wave of confidence surge through me.

His arm snaked out and gripped my shoulder, his fingers digging into my flesh as I tried to scramble away from him. *god you had to wake up the beast up didn't you* His face harder as his gripped tightened.

"Invite me in Kristin." He hissed his fangs shining brightly against the red of his lips.

"Please...just let them go." I sobbed feeling blood running in streams down my back where his fingers poked into my fleshy shoulder.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Have it your way." He smiled as he pulled me against his rock hard body, my screams were silenced by his hand as I felt a weak pinch in my thigh as I was lured into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope this is good for everyone not the longest i know but its going to start getting quite steamy and action. Be kind and please review.**

My eye lids fluttered open, my head had a pounding headache and my whole body ached. I glanced around at my unusual surroundings. *this isn't my room* This was immaculate, cream colored walls, a four poster king sized bed with deep crimson red silk sheets. Dark red curtains pulled tight covering the windows not allowing an ounce of sunlight coming through.

"she's awake." A voice chuckled

*Fuck it wasn't a dream* A knot formed in my stomach as I frantically searched the room for him. My body screamed at me to run the moment my eyes laid on him. *Good god he was sexy.* His perfectly sculpted chest was bare with a faint covering of chest hair, he was wearing loose fitting jeans which hung off his hips in a way that made my blood boil. *God what wrong with me.* I snapped my eyes to his face, his jaw was clenched as if he was pissed but his eyes were the icy blue nothing like last night.

"Do you like what you see?" a grin stretching across his face as he pushed himself off the wall and made his way to my bed. "You probably have a lot of questions and no I'm not answering them…you will do as your told or else, do we have an understanding?" He was taunting me part of me wanted to fight but it would end in another battle I would loose.

I simply nodded my head not daring to speak and piss him off any further. *Lord knows that it will always end bad for me.*

"Now that we have an understanding I bet your hungry, because lets face it I'm starving." His eyes flashed black for a second before turning back to blue as he licked his lips. "you smell divine, you know that right…mouthwatering almost."

I cringed at his remark and looked down at my knotted hands clutching the sheets tightly my knuckles turning white. My stomach growled its response at the thought of food. "I'm not really hungry." I lie

" Bullshit, what you have to also remember I've been alive a lot longer then you so I know of all your "human needs" so wear this, were going out." He replied tossing a gold colored garment in my lap.

I fingered it and lifted it by its small straps, it shimmered in the light and was something I would most defiantly not wear in public let alone around him. "But I…I'm not really hungry."

In a flash he had me off the bed and pinned against the wall, his fingers curling around my throat limited my air supply. I clawed at is hand kicking my legs out hoping to land on something to injure him my attempts were short lived as I shagged in defeat. His jaw clenched and his eyes an inky black and his gaze cold cutting straight through me making me shiver against his touch.

"If your offering to be my dinner just say so, I'll be glad to taste you." His fangs flashed out and he lowered his mouth to my neck, licking a spot right at the junction of my shoulder and neck. My skin crawled at his touch.

"No…I'm sorry I'll wear the dress." I gulped down my fear as he roughly set me on my feet

"Oh by the way how's the shoulder." He smirked an in a flash of light he was gone.

My hand quickly flashed to my shoulder and felt nothing not even a scab *Stupid immortal vampire* I slipped out of my clothes and folded them neatly on the bed. I held the flimsy slutty dress up to my body and shivered at it touching my skin. "you have got to be kidding me." I shuttered slipping it over my head. It had a plunging neckline almost clear down to my navel to where it barely covered my breast, and the hem barely fell to the edge of my thighs.

"Any minute now I'm going to wake up and this is all going to be a dream." I muttered to myself, but it wasn't I had to face the music and face him. I slipped on the gold colored sandals I found laying on the floor and slowly slipped out the door into the hallway. I could make an escape if he was currently tied up. I tiptoed down the hallway peeking around the corners as I went.

"Are you trying to escape because trust me hunny it wont work." He sneered and glanced down my body his eyes lingering a little to long at my chest.

"Geez don't you have any sense of modesty Elijah." I spat at him and angrily stomped down the stairs and tapped my foot in the carpet as he took his joy oh good time at joining me. "this is quite ridiculous, I could just find something here and you can go out." I knew his taste of young woman an had no interest in seeing his next victim it would just break my heart.

"And leave you out of my sight not happening, I haven't worked this hard for anything in my life I'm not about to let you walk out." He said snaking his hand out to grab mine and drug me threw the house shoving me into the front seat of his matte black sports car.

I knew I should be scared to be riding with him because lets face it, if he wreaked he could walk away from it, me not so much. His driving down right terrified me always waiting till the last second to turn or switch lanes. *It's a wonder he never gets caught by the police*. My knuckles were white and my fingers were aching from the death grip I had on the edges of the seat around the corners to try and keep myself rooted in one spot but was I was failing horribly as my breast kept almost falling out of my dress.

"When were here try not to act stupid or your dinner, do we understand Miss Kristin?" There he goes again taunting me to disobey.

"Yes I understand." I mutter weakly and drop my gaze to the floor. There's no way out of this mess and I'm no closer to finding out why he choose me.


End file.
